


Поймай меня, если сможешь

by WTF X-Men 2016 (R_Evolution)



Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Evolution/pseuds/WTF%20X-Men%202016





	Поймай меня, если сможешь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Catch Me If You Can](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/175582) by anonymous. 



Реми тряхнул наручниками, приковывавшими его ко стулу.

— Да ну, Логан, ты же не всерьёз.

Логан потёр переносицу. Мелкий не замолкал с той минуты, как попался сразу за границей Батон-Руж, и от его болтовни у Логана начинала болеть голова.

— Ты украл нефритовую фигурку, которой тысяча лет и которая стоит десять миллионов. Ещё как всерьёз, — мобильный не ловил, и Логан начинал принимать это близко к сердцу. — И, поверь, я знаю кое-кого из тех, кто за тобой гонится. Радуйся, что я успел первым.

Реми закатил глаза.

— Так что, ты подался в охотники за головами?

— Вообще-то это личная услуга. Человек, которого ты ограбил, — мой давний друг из Японии.

— Логан, он якудза! Ты в курсе, что они делают с ворами? — Реми снова тряхнул наручниками. — Мы тоже давние друзья, Логан. Не поступай со мной так.

— Забавно, что только ты помнишь о нашей дружбе.

Реми протяжно выдохнул.

— Это не моя вина. Они это с тобой сделали, напутали с твоей головой, и мне жаль. Но мы друзья. И я раньше попадал под замок — такого не повторится.

Логан отвернулся, чтобы Реми не прочёл сомнение на его лице. Он сильно задолжал якудза — тот человек и его семья помогли ему привести мысли в порядок, — но про якудза и отсутствие милосердия тоже было правдой.

— Я дал ему слово. Я не могу его нарушить.

— Должно быть что-то, чем я могу тебя переубедить.

— Нет ничего…

Интонации Реми привлекли его внимание; очевидно, тот решил испробовать нечто отличное от мольбы. Обернувшись, Логан увидел, что Реми чуть прикрыл глаза и смотрит с ухмылкой.

— Погоди, а что это ты предлагаешь?

Ухмылка стала шире.

— Возможны варианты. В каком ты настроении?

Бровь Логана поползла вверх. Не знай он лучше… он потряс головой, прогоняя мысль.

— Могу сказать, что тебе интересно.

— Нет.

Но ему было интересно. От Реми пахло возбуждением, а не отчаянием, и Логан не мог помешать своей ответной реакции. Что только хуже, каждую ночь с той поры, как он узнал, за кем гонится, Логан видел один и тот же сон — сон о прекрасном пилоте, ведущем самолёт, грозивший вот-вот развалиться на части прямо под ними, — и смеялся. Сон скорее походил на воспоминание, отчего Логан засомневался: может, Реми и говорил правду всё это время. Что важнее, Логан всякий раз просыпался со стояком, и теперь, когда Реми сидел прямо перед ним — настоящий, во плоти, — наручники очень быстро стали казаться ему ужасной идеей.

— Давай. Я весьма талантлив.

— Нет!

Реми вздохнул.

— Ладно. Не отпускай меня. Доставь меня к своему приятелю-бандиту, мы оба знаем, что я улизну. Это не значит, что нам обязательно просто сидеть тут, глядя друг на друга, пока за тобой не приедут, — Реми перетащил наручники по ручке кресла так, чтобы сесть на нём на корточки. — Никаких обязательств. Даже не придётся меня расковывать.

Шагнув к нему, Логан совершил ошибку. Реми наклонился вперед, взял зубами язычок молнии на джинсах и медленно потянул вниз. Логан расстегнул пуговицу — его руки, похоже, двигались по собственной воле. У него стоял так, что это было почти болезненно. Реми медленно лизнул ствол, направляя языком член Логана себе в рот. Когда Реми взял его глубоко в глотку, а затем, подавшись назад, начал то лизать, то посасывать, Логан опёрся о кресло. Запустив руки в волосы Реми, Логан низко застонал; смех Реми прокатился сквозь него. Начав сосать сильнее, Реми поднял голову и встретился с ним взглядом, глаза Реми сверкнули. Логан, вскрикнув, кончил, ноги его подогнулись.

И прежде чем он понял, что происходит, Реми выбрался из наручников и так извернулся, что теперь Логан был в кресле, а Реми стоял перед ним.

— В любой момент мог так сделать, — шепнул Реми ему на ухо. Логан чуял в его дыхании запах своей спермы. — Но слишком долго ждал шанса, чтобы его упустить.

Наклонившись, Реми поцеловал Логана в губы, одной рукой проводя по его груди, другой — пристёгивая наручниками к креслу. — Ещё увидимся, mon ami.

В придачу ко всему, когда Реми выскользнул за дверь, Логан заметил, как в чужом кармане исчезает его кошелек. Обмякнув в кресле и чувствуя, что в висках всё ещё бьётся кровь, он горестно уставился на наручники. Конечно, прорезать их ничего не стоило, но это было дело принципа.

И всё же он не мог чуточку не восхититься Реми: мелкий всегда всё делал интереснее. Даже зная, что, вероятно, всё ещё успеет без особых хлопот его настигнуть, Логан решил дать Реми день форы. Чем дольше он позволит Гамбиту убегать, тем лучше будет, когда он снова его поймает.

И на этот раз Логану решать, когда всё закончится.


End file.
